In the field of information technology, storage and retrieval of data plays a big part. This is because, in part, peripheral devices, such as storage systems, are often slower than the processing components of a computer by orders of magnitude. Because of this, increasing the speed that data is stored and accessed can yield large dividends with respect to increasing the speed of the system as a whole.
Storage systems may often vary widely from system to system. However, often different locations within a storage system have different speeds for storage and retrieval of data. Many systems in the art fail to recognize these different locations as an opportunity for improving performance. Further, in systems that do attempt to utilize the different locations, the resulting systems often rely on external software applications and/or user defined parameters.